


Pretty Micky Blue

by PuppetMaster55



Series: Latte Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Matt loves his job as a barista. He double loves the puns he can make out of customer names.Then he meets the man with the pretty blue eyes.





	

There were few things that appealed to Matt regarding his life choices, but his job as a barista remained the absolute best thing he had ever done. It even beat out his decision to go after the doctorate in microbiology.

Because Matt loved puns. He loved taking orders and getting names for them and turning those names into the absolute best puns. He loved the faces that customers made when they heard the puns he made of their names. He loved sharing in the laughter.

Which led to Matt's current predicament. He was standing behind the counter, looking down an _absolute beauty_ of a person, and he couldn't think up a single possible pun. His mind wasn't drawing a blank so much as producing a blaring error message the likes of which usually preceded the blue screen of death.

Because this customer was sexy. Too sexy. Hot damn.

_Not now boner,_ Matt commanded himself, swallowing and offering a smile to the hot guy with the smoothest skin and bluest eyes Matt had ever seen. “Welcome to The Galaxy. What will you have?”

“Hey.” Hot Guy licked his lips, blue eyes on the menu on the wall behind Matt's head. “I think I'll have a small latte to go. Extra steamy.”

“Latte, small. Extra steamy. Got it.” Matt grabbed a small cup, already on the move to start the order. He looked up at the hot guy, pen at the ready to write something – anything, really. Ideally his phone number, but there was a workplace policy regarding that.

“McClain,” Hot Guy replied, digging money out of his wallet. Matt took it, the cup still clear of words. He grinned to himself. McClain huh? That certainly wasn't a first name – which meant that the guy was baiting him. Had Matt's penchant for puns made it so far across campus already?

Well, Matt wasn't going to go for the low-hanging fruit on the pun tree. If Hotty McClain was open to play, then Matt was going to use this chance to flirt his way to greatness.

Once the latte was done and steamed, Matt held up the to-go cup, shouting into the room. “Got an extra steamy small latte for Pretty Micky Blue Eyes! Pretty Micky Blue Eyes, your order's up!”

Pretty Micky jerked, face flushing as he stepped forward the claim his drink. “Pretty?”

“Call it like I see it, Pretty Micky,” Matt replied. He stepped away, shooting finger guns. “And you have the pretty blue eyes.”

“Well.” Pretty Micky looked from his latte to Matt. “Are you free Thursday? I've got student meal vouchers I haven't cashed in on. What do you say to a free meal, uh...” Pretty Micky looked at Matt's nametag. “Matty.”

“It's Matt.” The terrible life choice that was accepting his name tag (he hated the name Matty, hadn't accepted it as a name since he was a tiny toddler) glaring into his life again. “And what kind of monster would I be to pass up a free meal? Consider it a date.”

“Good.” Pretty Micky got a sharp look in his eye. “Because I want to challenge you to battle. You're puns against mine.”

“It's an engagement,” Matt replied, grinning like a loon.

“To the pain?” Pretty Micky asked, matching Matt's grin.

“To the pun.” Matt eagerly looked forward to the date. He would wipe the floor with Pretty Micky, and then finally learn the guy's real name.

And maybe even gain a boyfriend while he was at it.


End file.
